


Take Me Home

by Lara Winner (rah10381)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cannon Divergent, Dash of Lila for Salt, Drama Lama Adrien, Drama Lama Marinette, Emotional Hurt, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Just Another Reveal Trash Fic, Misunderstandings, Sitting These Kids Down To Talk, This Is Why Communication Is Necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rah10381/pseuds/Lara%20Winner
Summary: Adrien doesn’t want to love Marinette. Ladybug doesn’t want to love Chat Noir. Somewhere in between misunderstandings and revealed identities, both teens realize that their feelings for each other might not be as complicated as they seem.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 28
Kudos: 222





	1. You’re My Fault, My Weakness

“Dude, just ask Marinette out already.” 

_Fuck. Not this again._

“Come on,” Adrien protested, purposely keeping his voice a low hiss as they entered the locker room. 

“You can't tell me you're not into her,” Nino insisted, not at all bothered by who might overhear. ”I have eyes. I see the way you look at her.”

Unable to deny the obvious, Adrien’s shoulders tensed with discomfort. “I can't, okay,” he replied, already weary of the trite conversation.

Finally looking up from his phone, Nino shrugged. “Your old man don't hafta know.”

“It's not that. Marinette is-”

“If you say she's just a friend I will lose my shit.” Nino warned, leaning against the locker adjacent to Adrien’s, frowning.

“I was going to say Marinette is an amazing girl and whomever she ends up with will be one lucky person,” he replied with just the right amount of casual inflection. 

Using his locker as a shield, Adrien didn’t dare look at Nino because the truth was visible in the downturn to his lips and the crease in his brow. He busied himself rummaging through his books, willing the heartsick feeling that twisted his stomach to go away because Marinette was amazing and beautiful and smart and kind and no one would ever deserve her… least of all Adrien himself. 

“That lucky guy could be you, dude, if you'd just grow a pair and ask her already.”

_If only it was that simple._

“You know why I can't, Nino. It wouldn't be fair to string Marinette along when I'm in love with someone else,” he admitted in defeat.

Nino’s expression could only be described as incredulous. “I don't get it. You said this girl doesn't feel the same way, right?”

_As if I need the reminder._

“Right.”

“So why are you so hung up on her? Move on, dude.”

Because it wasn’t his choice. If he could stop loving Ladybug he would, but emotions didn’t work like light switches. He couldn’t turn his affections on and off at will. If that were the case he’d have “moved on” a long time ago, like the first time his partner turned him down.

He couldn’t stop loving his Lady and he refused to let Marinette be a consolation prize. 

“I'm not ready to let go yet,” Adrien sighed, finally looking up at his friend. “We work together so I see her all the time but that's... it's... it's only a temporary job. Look, sooner than I'd like she's going to be gone from my life and I don't want to let her go until I have to.”

“That's a bit dramatic don't you think?” Nino replied, a rueful slant to his sympathetic smile. “Hasn't mystery girl ever heard of a phone or the internet?”

“I hope she'll want to keep in touch but I don't know, man.”

“So you're telling me you'd rather chase after a pipe dream instead of taking a chance with someone who might like you?”

Might. That was the key word here.

Adrien was pretty sure Marinette didn’t like him _that_ way. So really this was all a moot point because he knew Marinette liked someone and it definitely wasn’t him.

“Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm not asking Marinette out. Not now. Not ever. So please quit meddling,” he snapped, the finality of his statement punctuated by the slam of his locker door.

“Okay, okay…” Nino held up his hands in surrender. 

Neither boy noticed the slight figure that retreated as silently as she had come.

* * *

It was like Chat Noir really did have a sixth sense or something. Marinette was upset and the silly cat-boy just knew to show up on her balcony. 

“Why the long face, Princess?” he asked, perched on her railing looking very much like his name sake with his knees to his shoulders and his tail flicking back and forth.

_Curse his damsel in distress radar._

Curling into a tighter ball on her lounge chair, Marinette burrowed deeper into her blanket more for some semblance of protection against her own vulnerability than for actual warmth from the cool night air. Glowering at the tip of Chat’s boots, she growled, “I hate boys.”

“Oh,” Chat blinked. “Good thing I'm a cat then. Meow.” He cocked his head in a very feline manner and she kind of wanted to kick herself for finding it charming- “Yes! I saw that smile. For like a nanosecond but I'll take it,” he crowed with forced cheer, concern lingering in his stare.

“Chat…”

“Talking might help. I can be a good listener.”

Her kitty was so earnest and sweet and it made her want to share her hurt with him, to let him be there for Marinette in ways that her alter ego couldn’t. 

Swallowing against the lump of unshed tears lodged in her throat, Marinette set aside her abandoned homework and patted the spot next to her. Chat settled in beside her and she leaned her head against his shoulder, soaking in his comforting presence. 

“So there's this boy-” she sucked in a deep breath to force back the burn of grief, her voice wavering brokenly. “Chat, I love him... it feels like I've loved him forever but he doesn't feel the same way.”

“I’m sorry,” he offered quietly. 

“I’m being stupid,” she admitted but even that wasn’t enough to stop the scalding tears that spilled over her lashes. “I've known for a while that I don’t have a chance with him because he told me himself about the girl he likes but,” she sniffed, “well honestly she sounds like a total bitch so I still hoped he would notice me one day. But today he said some things and I realized that he really loves her, you know. And he'll never feel that way about me.”

For a long moment there was nothing but the beat of the city thrumming between them, then Chat asked gently, “Have you told him how you feel?”

“Goodness no,” she laughed derisively. “Not for lack of trying but I'm just not that brave. And I'm so glad I didn't. If I had, everything would be awkward now.”

Chat shifted, settling his arm around her shoulders and the warm, soothing weight was a balm to her wounded heart. “I'm sorry Marinette. Obviously this guy is an idiot. You are surrounded by idiots.”

She peered up at her partner curiously. “What makes you say that?”

“I turned you down too, remember.”

“Well yes... but that was... was different,” she floundered, guilt for that entire debacle rearing its ugly head. 

“I get it,” he laughed reassuringly. “I'm a celebrity crush just like that model guy you have plastered all over your bedroom.”

_If only it were a celebrity crush._

“Yeah... yeah totally,” she tittered not the least bit convincingly. She ducked behind the edge of the blanket, a frozen weight settling in her stomach.

Chat’s attention snapped to her bloodless face, his luminous eyes widening with dawning realization. “Wait. Hold up. The guy you've been talking about is Adrien Agreste?”

“And what if it is?” Marinette managed to squeak.

“Oh,” he blinked. “Nothing. I just…” Chat’s voice trailed off, a myriad of emotions crossing her kitty’s face too fast for her to take stock. Finally he forced a smile but it was weak and wry as he met her teary eyes. “Adrien Agreste, huh? Wow. Okay.”

“Chat Noir?”

“I was under the impression you were into someone else,” he replied, his gaze skittering away to look out over the city.

_Into someone else?_

“What are you even talking about?”

Chat shrugged, “I don't know. That rocker guy with the blue hair...?”

“Luka?”

“Yeah. Him. I thought there was something... you know…” he frowned, his petulant glare focused in the distance.

_How on earth did Chat Noir come up with that idea?_

Granted the only other time Chat Noir had shown up on her balcony she was also pining over Adrien but she was certain she’d never mentioned Luka, in or out of the suit. 

It only reaffirmed her suspicion that Chat was someone close to her civilian self, but even as the thought solidified in her mind she shoved it away, not daring to contemplate it further. It was bad enough that she was the worst kind of hypocrite, crying on Chat’s shoulder over the very boy she’d chosen over him... 

“Luka is just a friend.” 

Marinette didn’t realize there was tension in Chat’s lanky frame until he relaxed against her, a ghost of his carefree smile returning. “See we need to chat more. I'm completely out of the loop.”

“Don't worry. You're not missing anything. Surrounded by idiots, remember,” she sighed. “Only I'm the biggest one of all.”

“I doubt that.”

“Oh but I am. Luka likes me. I've avoided acknowledging it because I’m not sure I want that with him. He’s great but… I have another friend. He means the world to me and I know he loves me, but I can’t give him what he wants either. I've hurt both of them because I'm stupid over a boy that I know doesn't want me and never will.” 

The ache of that truth brought with it another wave of sadness and this time it was impossible to hold back. She felt Chat Noir rest his cheek against her hair as the first sob shook her entire body. “This is why I hate boys,” she whimpered. 

There was a thickness to her partner’s voice as he said, “I think I know exactly how you feel.”

_Of course he did. I made sure of that._

Maybe if she didn’t love Adrien so much she could let herself love Chat even more… 

“I don't want to love him anymore, Chat. How do I make it stop?”

Chat’s reply was raw and barely louder than a whisper. “I wish I knew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- I am a sucker for reveal fics. There is no other excuse for this train wreck. There will be three parts, I'm almost done with the next part now so look for chapter two shortly. Inspired by the song "Take Me Home" by Cash Cash.
> 
> Also, I am working on the next chapter of "Inside Of You". The fic is not abandoned. Keep an eye for it in the next few weeks.


	2. Cut Me Down To The Bone

Green light fizzled along Chat Noir skin and Adrien squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for impact and preparing to hit the pavement with a wet splat.

If he’d been more alert he’d have realized just how close he was to detransforming. If he’d actually managed to get any sleep in the last three nights he’d have been more alert. If he wasn’t haunted by Marinette’s broken tears and his self loathing for being their source maybe he’d have been able to sleep.

When the wind knocked out of his chest it took Adrien’s sluggish brain a moment to realize that it wasn’t the ground rushing up to grant him a fitting end but the solid arms of his partner saving his sorry ass yet again. 

His sorry, pathetic, no good, civilian ass.

The moment his feet touched ground Adrien stumbled back but the damage was already done. His partner was staring at him with wide eyes, the red of her mask a stark contrast to her colorless face.

“Ladybug…” His mouth opened and closed but no other sound emerged. Because really, what could he possibly say. At least Plagg had the good sense to dive into his shirt pocket to escape the fallout. 

“Chat Noir…” Ladybug flinched at the sound of her own voice and he was certain he’d never heard her sound so lost before. “I... no you-” Shaking her head, Ladybug took a step back, the beep of her miraculous echoing like a gunshot between them.

“I'm so sorry LB. We'll figure this out.” He tried to sound confident but it was a piss-poor attempt at best and even he knew it. 

She took another step back putting more distance between them. “How? We weren't supposed to find out. I don't have a plan for this.”

_It was the one thing she’d asked me to do. The one goddamn thing._

“I don't know but it will be okay.” It had to be okay. They were partners. They could get through this.

Ladybug’s miraculous beeped once more. A final warning. “Adrien...” Her expression crumpled. “I have to go.”

As his partner disappeared over the nearest rooftop, Adrien sank to the ground, the weight of his failure bringing him to his knees.

* * *

“Hey, Mari.” Adrien’s greeting was friendly, his smile open and inviting.

Marinette had obsessed over him enough to read between his perfectly sculpted lines. He looked tired, inside and out.

She was exhausted too, straight through to her soul.

Giving him a polite smile and a half wave in reply, Marinette continued on to the courtyard leaving a flabbergasted Alya to catch up.

“Guurl?” Alya asked pointedly, falling in step beside Marinette. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

“Don't play stupid. Adrien is actually paying attention to you and you just borderline gave him the cold shoulder.”

“I did not.” Clutching her textbook to her chest defensively, Marinette peeked a glance at her friend. 

Alya’s stare could melt glass.

There was no point in delaying the inevitable. It was better to rip off the band-aid, face the hurt head on and get the questions out of the way. 

“I’m not chasing after Adrien anymore. I think it’s time I let him go.” There. It didn’t get any more clear than that.

Alya was looking at her as if she suddenly sprouted a second head. “Come again?”

“I said I’ve decided to move on.” It wasn’t any less painful to say the second time.

“Since when?” Alya asked, practically scraping her jaw up off the ground.

 _Since telling Chat Noir that I didn’t want to love Adrien anymore only to find out that Adrien is Chat Noir and he is in love with Ladybug me but not the rest of me so there is no way this is going to end well if I keep pursuing him but_ _I can settle for being just friends if it means I won’t lose him completely._

All of Marinette’s reasons folded neatly into one truth that she could share.

“Since I overheard him tell Nino that he isn’t interested in me like that.” The last thing she wanted was pity so Marinette tried to smile just to prove that her heartbreak wasn’t as transparent as it felt. “On the bright side, I finally have my answer now.” 

Alya seemed at a loss, unsure what to say. When the words continued to fail her, she slung an arm over Marinette’s shoulder and gave her a tight squeeze. “Are you absolutely sure about this?”

“I have to be,” Marinette replied. “I want him to be happy and I can't give him that. So I kind of want to put all of this behind me, you know. Just be his friend and forget all the rest.”

“It might not be that easy.” Alya warned.

As Nino called out for them to wait up with a subdued Adrien following a step behind, Marinette felt her heart unravel a little more. “I know,” she agreed. “Believe me, I know.”

* * *

"Mi'lady can we talk, please?"

Chat Noir’s quiet plea brought his partner to a halt, her hand hovering over her bandalore. 

For the past two weeks Ladybug had made excuses to avoid their patrols. The only time he’d seen her was the random akuma attack which she fled as fast as possible. It was only by chance that he’d come across her tonight, a flash of red in his peripheral as he tried to outrun his heartache.

He was half expecting her to brush off his request and leave when she finally turned to face him, her eyes lowered and expression guarded. “What is it, Chat?”

"Are you mad at me?" Chat asked carefully, wringing a kink into his poor tail as he fidgeted in the half shadows.

"No," she said softly.

"Do you want a different partner?"

That got a genuine reaction out of Ladybug. "No!” she insisted, seeming horrified by the very idea, “I could never choose another Chat Noir."

Nice to know but hardly reassuring when Ladybug still couldn’t bring herself to look in him the eye.

“I wouldn't blame you if you did, LB. I really fucked up this time and now things are weird between us and it's my fault.”

"Don’t beat yourself up over this, kitty. It was an accident. Honestly I'm surprised one of us didn't figure the other out sooner," she admitted with a helpless shrug.

"So... maybe it's not a bad thing?" he offered cautiously.

“It isn’t ideal but we’ll manage.”

Relief flooded Chat’s system like hot chocolate on a winter day. Thank goodness Ladybug wasn’t kicking his ass to the curb. His heart was still sore over Marinette. Her need for space had left their friendship in pieces and he wasn’t holding out much hope that it could be salvaged, not when everything he tried as Adrien only seemed to make things worse. 

But if he’d managed to lose his Lady too…

Dropping his abused tail, Chat grasped his partner’s hands instead, squeezing them earnestly. “You’re right, we totally got this, Bugaboo. I mean, we’ve been through worse and who knows, maybe this will make our partnership even stronger. Of course, I was the one to let the cat out of the bag.” He grinned sheepishly, “I really am sorry about that.”

Ladybug forced a smile. “I know, Chat.”

“I figured we would tell each other one day, after Hawkmoth is gone,” he admitted, a veiled question hidden in his words.

His hopeful heart stuttered to a stop when Ladybug’s expression pinched closed, her bluebell eyes looking anywhere but at his face. Gently she freed her hands from his desperate grip, hugging herself as she retreated a few steps to put even more distance between them.

He knew what his partner was going to say before she began to speak.

“This is about more than Hawkmoth,” said Ladybug, frustration coloring her voice. “Even one person knowing changes everything.”

“But I’m not just anyone. I’m your partner. ”

“Chat…” she warned.

“I get why you can’t tell me now, I really do, but that doesn’t mean you can’t tell me at some point…” his voice broke, panic trying to claw its way up his throat, “or is it that you don’t trust me?”

Ladybug gaped, startled by his question. “Don’t be ridiculous. I trust you with my life!”

“But not with your name.”

Because the way he saw it, there were only two reasons why Ladybug planned to shut him out so thoroughly. One: she didn’t trust him enough. Two: she didn’t want him in her civilian life. 

He kind of hoped it was the first one because with time and patience trust could be earned. If it was the second though, he wasn’t even sure where to begin to try and change her mind. 

Almost as if she knew what he was thinking, Ladybug said, “It’s complicated and nothing good will come from it, anyway.” 

“How can you say that?” It was more accusation than question, the wounded heart on his sleeve taking another blow.

For a few tense heartbeats Ladybug said nothing, an internal struggle raging within the windows to her soul. Finally she admitted, “I know you as a civilian and we're not like this. Not even close.” As he absorbed that tid-bit of information right along with its underlying hint of bitterness, she smiled derisively. “But don't worry, you're not missing anything.”

Even as Chat reeled- _We know each other? I know my Lady... like seriously... what the actual fuck?_ \- he didn’t miss the implications she left unsaid. “We are friends, right?”

Ladybug flinched. “Look, that's not the important thing here-”

“The hell it isn't!” he hissed, desperate to breach the chasm that was widening between them, “You are important to me. The most important thing. I love you.”

Somehow that was the wrong thing to say.

“No you don't, Chat. You love the idea of Ladybug but that’s only a small part of who I really am. And all the rest, the messy bits you can't see... None of that is part of the hype.”

Knee-jerk reaction was to insist that she was wrong, that of course he loved all of her and always would, but the picture she painted of them without the masks kept the denial hanging on the tip of his tongue.

Obviously he wasn’t in love with her as a civilian. From her evasive answers he wasn’t even certain they were friends.

The emotional impact of that truth was swift and brutal, much like a sucker punch right to his chest. 

If his partner noticed the stark pain in his expression, she didn’t let it soften her resolve. “We're teammates, not lovers. We have a job to do. That is the most important thing. The _only_ important thing. Please remember that, Chat Noir.”

There was nothing he could say to argue that.

Ladybug was right, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- Final chapter should be up in a few days.


	3. You're The Only Thing I know

Standing before a clearly disappointed Mlle Butsier, Marinette tried not to squirm. "I had it with me this morning but now I can't find it."

"Marinette, you were well aware the assignment was due today. You have until the end of class to turn in your work. If you don't, I'll have to give you zero credit."

"It was in my book bag, I swear!"

"Be seated, Marinette." The reprimand was gentle but firm.

Keeping her eyes down, she fled back to her seat, cringing under the weight of her classmates' stares. As she rummaged through her bookbag searching futilely for her missing report, she heard Lila snicker.

"Can you believe Marinette? Making such a spectacle instead of just admitting she didn't do the work. Next she'll try telling us she's Ladybug."

The class tittered.

Marinette flushed scarlet.

Adrien froze, gawking at Lila with startled eyes.

Mlle Bustier called the class to order and Marinette kind of wanted to crawl under the table. She had a feeling she knew exactly what happened to her report, but it was Marinette’s word against Lila’s and it wasn’t like the lying brat was going to point out which garbage can she had tossed it in.

For the entire lesson Marinette was preoccupied, her thoughts fluctuating between anxiety as she tried to estimate exactly how much this zero would bring down her overall GPA and the righteous fury that Lila could bully her like this and actually get away with it. 

Distracted, Marinette didn’t notice the contemplative glances Adrien kept sending in her direction.

When the lunch bell rang, Marinette hastily packed away her belongings only to nearly jump out of her skin when Adrien grasped her wrist. She glanced up, her heart twisting at his proximity, to find Adrien peering down at her with a hopeful grin. He winked and the butterflies in her stomach took flight leaving her too flustered to put up resistance when he tugged her toward the front of the classroom. 

“Mlle Bustier?” 

Their teacher smiled welcomingly. “What can I do for you Adrien?”

“I'm certain Marinette’s work was sabotaged but I don't exactly have proof. She had it with her this morning, I saw it myself. It was in her book bag. She wouldn't have misplaced it.”

Which was a lie. 

Marinette hadn't seen Adrien before class that morning and she almost blurted out as much, but then his thumb stroked the inside of her wrist. The familiar gesture was her kitty’s way of soothing his partner and it worked as well now as it ever had. She leaned a little closer into his side, greedily taking what closeness she could get, and there was something decidedly Chat-like about Adrien’s grin and… and... 

It hurt in the best and worst of ways.

Mlle Bustier sighed, melting under the sunny rays of Adrien's megawatt smile. "If what you claim is true there is not much I can do without proof.”

“Can you give Marinette until after lunch to turn it in?" When Mlle Bustier hesitated, Adrien turned on the kitten eyes. “Please.”

Even Ladybug couldn’t hold out to those eyes.

“Very well,” Mlle Bustier relented fondly. “Be sure to turn it in first thing, Marinette.”

“I will. Thank you,” she gushed, so relieved she could give the woman a hug.

Before Mlle Butsier could change her mind, Adrien was leading Marinette from the classroom. She wondered if he realized he was still holding onto her, then assumed he did when she caught him watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Will that give you enough time to reprint everything?" he asked, frowning. There was a hint of nervousness in his voice that wasn’t there a moment ago. 

“Yes, definitely. Thank you for saving me.”

Because he did. Her kitty _always_ did. And she hated the awkward, painful distance that existed between them now. It was getting harder and harder to remind herself that it was for the best.

_I love you so much._

“Anytime,” Adrien offered kindly, his gentle touch slowing her to a stop as they stepped out into the courtyard. He turned to her, swallowing hard and seeming as if there was something more he wanted to say. And she would have waited patiently, contentedly drowning in the green of his eyes.

Unfortunately, Adrien wasn’t always as brave as his cat-boy counterpart and Marinette bit back the disappointment she had no right to feel when he said ruefully, “Um… my ride is here, so… I… uh, I better go.”

As he turned to leave, Marinette was acutely aware of the way Adrien’s fingertips brushed along her wrist and then down along her palm, lingering until the last possible second. 

Her breath hitched.

She swore Adrien was trying not to smile. 

* * *

Chat Noir hadn’t planned to pass by Marinette’s home. He hadn’t suited up to go for a run hoping that she might be out on her balcony while simultaneously scolding himself not to get his hopes up. He hadn’t been slowly dying all evening, cooped up in the prison cell his father called bedroom, with Lila’s snarky comment about Ladybug stuck on repeat in his head. 

Even as Chat touched down beside the brick chimney above her terrace, eyes glued to the object of his heart’s desire, he wasn’t planning to drop in and call her out on the final secret that was hanging between them in a last ditch attempt to fix the heart he’d broken. 

Nope. He hadn’t planned this at all. Cat’s honor. 

“Good evening, Princess,” he drawled, lithely landing on her railing with his baton resting across his shoulders.

Marinette smiled, not at all surprised by his sudden appearance. “Hello, Chat Noir.”

Balancing effortlessly, he walked along the railing until he reached her side. He quirked a brow in question when he found her watching him intently, her smile dimming a notch. 

“What brings you here?” she asked, granting him her full attention.

Well… too late to be a scardey-cat now. 

“I’m a man on the edge,” Chat said, ignoring Marinette’s amused snort at the obvious pun, “This could be the best night of my life. Might turn out to be one of the worst.” Contracting his baton, he secured it to his back and hopped down from the railing in a flourish. “Being the optimistic cat that I am, I’m hoping for good things.”

“Okay,” she laughed, “I admit I’m curious. What’s this all about?”

“A girl, of course,” Chat replied cheekily. Too anxious to actually sit, he took to pacing as Marinette pulled her knees to her chest, making herself smaller.

“So, I have this friend. She's one of those people that just blows you away, you know? She’s kind, smart, crazy talented, beautiful and doesn't even realize it...” Chat found it impossible to keep the smitten smile from splitting his cheeks. “She's strong, doesn't compromise, doesn't back down. I admire and respect her a lot.”

“Sounds like this girl is more than a friend,” Marinette observed, almost believably nonchalant.

Chat fisted his hands to keep from touching her. "I think I've been half in love with her since we met. It shouldn't have taken me this long to realize it."

"Does Ladybug know she has competition?" Marinette asked flatly, her gaze fixed pointedly on her bare knees, refusing to look at him.

Or maybe she couldn't and also keep her composure when she didn't have her mask to hide behind.

"My lady has made it clear she isn't interested in anything this cat has to offer," he said candidly, because there was no way to be honest and spare Marinette's feelings. "Out of pointless loyalty to Ladybug civilian me has pretty much blown any chance I may have had with my friend. There are some things apologies can't fix and being careless with someone's heart is certainly one of them."

"Ladybug has been careless with you too. Did you ever stop to think that maybe she doesn't deserve you?" Marinette pointed out, scowling.

"No. We're both idiots. We deserve each other alright," Chat laughed harshly. Feeling too exposed, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ladybug knows my identity. It was an accident, but I won't lie, it felt so good to have one person really see all of me. I just wish she would have trusted me to love all of her too, even the messy bits she thinks I can't see."

_Come on Mari, trust me..._

Chat could pinpoint the second everything clicked. Marinette paled, her expression pinching in panic.

He sighed, choosing his next words carefully, “It ripped me up at first but I see the bigger picture now and I realize I did my share to hurt her too. So I can't blame her. Honestly, I’m not even mad.”

“You really mean that?” Marinette asked, her fragile voice breaking as she swiped at her glistening eyes, affection and apprehension at odds in their blue depths.

It was her tears that did him in and Chat closed the distance between them, sinking to his knees before Marinette and gently taking hold of her hands. “I can’t be mad when I’ve done the same damn thing. I was so fucking confident that I would know Ladybug out of the mask. Now I feel like the biggest asshole on the planet because she was right in front of me the whole time and I made her feel invisible.” He kissed the back of her hand, first one then the other. “I should have just trusted my heart because it was always you.”

“I hate boys,” Marinette laughed, tear choked and unguarded. 

“Cat remember,” Chat smirked. Leaning back, he gave Marinette room to shift around until her legs rested at his sides, his grin widening as she leaned in and touched her brow to his. That close her eyes were oceans of blue, dark and mysterious. 

“You still want to be my kitty?”

“Always, my Lady.”

“I’m sorry too,” she whispered, “I’ve made such a mess of everything. I thought I was doing the right thing but I shouldn’t have pushed you away. I know being scared isn’t really an excuse but I was so afraid I’d ruin everything that I almost did anyway and I’m so sorr-” 

Pressing a finger to her lips, he rubbed his nose along hers. “At this rate, we’ll be here trading apologies all night. Can we agree that we’re both stupid and we’re both sorry and we just not hurt each other anymore?” 

“Yes,” Marinette agreed, smiling brilliantly, and it was warmth and home and more beautiful than a rainbow after the fiercest of storms. Then she laughed, her fingers carding through his hair and Chat’s heart gained wings. 

_Her lips are right there..._

“May I kiss you?” he asked far too earnest to be considered suave. 

Cheeks turning a delightful shade of rose, Marinette leaned in to meet him halfway and her eyes slid closed as their lips met tentatively. 

Chat kissed her sweetly, feather soft and filled with reverence. Then they bumped noses but it was okay because Marinette’s breathless giggle did funny things to his stomach and he was soaring so high on loving her and being loved in return that Icarus had nothing on Chat Noir. 

When they finally broke apart Marinette’s grin was outright smug. “So, best night of your life, huh?”

“Almost.” Chat pecked her lips, unable to himself. “There is one little thing that could make tonight purrrfect.”

“What’s that?”

“If I were kissing my girlfriend right now,” he sighed with exaggerated wistfulness. 

Marinette didn’t respond with words. She tugged him closer by his hair, sealing her mouth to his; a lot over-eager and a little clumsy but it filled him with so much affection that he was getting punch-drunk.

Definitely girlfriend. 

_Yessss!_

There were still many things they needed to figure out, like what to tell their friends and her parents, whether or not to tell his father at all, and that wasn’t even factoring in their alter egos… but all of that could wait a little longer. 

Right now it was more than enough to have the love of his life love him back and know that they were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- So I tried to keep them true to form here. We all know Adrien isn’t one to hold grudges, especially once he realizes that he made his own share of mistakes. He’s also perceptive when he needs to be and it’s not too much of a long shot to say that he could figure out Marinette’s behavior once all the pieces are laid out before him. 
> 
> I hope this is a satisfactory conclusion. I’ve started working on a Lila salt fic so be on the lookout for that and the next chapter of “Inside of You” in the upcoming weeks. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
